


An Adamantler Suitor

by Rabentochter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Banter, Canon Divergence - Thor (2011), Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Gets What He Wants, M/M, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Gets What He Wants, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Tony knew that on Asgard, things were a bit different than to here on Earth. But really, how should he have known that by flirting with Loki he'd find him in his bed (finally)andan antler?





	An Adamantler Suitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebifrostgiant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebifrostgiant/gifts).

> Frosti, I hope you like this one and it cheers you up ❤️  
And no, I'm not sorry for the pun.

Tony knew that Asgard had … different views on many things. He had come to learn that when Thor blew up his toaster and claimed it had attacked him first. Or when he threw a cup to the floor and yelled, “_ANOTHER_!”

It was _fun_. But it was also destructive and Tony was never quite sure when the next Armageddon would hit him or the Tower.

The other Avengers often laughed loudly at Thor’s antics, said they were cute and Natasha of course loved the tradition of drinking after a victorious battle until you fell asleep. The amount of Vodka and Martini she drank, it was horrifying. And impressive, actually.

Then, Thor introduced his brother Loki of Asgard to them – a snarky magician, all long legs, and sharp cheekbones in a finely chiselled face; there was a lot of sass and genius to be found in his beautiful brain too.

It was no wonder that Tony was in love. Well, he fell first in love but _details_. Who needed them anyway?

And as usual, what Tony Stark wanted, he got.

He flirted with Loki almost every second, even when he was asleep. Meaning, in _Tony language_, while he was in his workshop with Loki and took something apart to create something better, newer, and his brain started to shut off after 53 hours of no sleep and he started to talk _bullshit_ \- but he couldn’t allow himself to go to sleep just yet.

He had a man to seduce, that was his mission. “_AND INVENTING TO DO_,” his brain yelled and so Tony pushed through his sleepiness. His pick-up lines became worse by the minute and his twenty-year-old self would have cringed hearing them.

So really, after all that effort he’d put into his mission, he shouldn’t be surprised when Loki decided to take action.

“_What_ in Einstein’s name is this?” Tony asked and held up an antler that had been left on his bed.

“An antler.” Loki shot him a grin. 

“_Nooo,_ really?” Tony raised his brows and looked at Loki who sat there on his bed, looking quite proud of himself. “I can see that. The question is: _why is there an antler on my bed?_”

“Oh,” Loki waved it off, “I just wished to express my desire to court you, Anthony Stark.” The smirk that landed on Loki’s face when he said that was dangerous. “You flirted with me for three weeks now and before you die because of blue balls, I thought I’d release you from this cruel stage and start the next one.”

“Courting?”

Loki nodded. “As it is a tradition on Asgard.”

“I thought you were here to learn something new, not to bring something old from Asgard here.”

Loki laughed and walked forward. “It's the first gift, Anthony,” Oh and how his voice turned into a purr.

Tony swallowed dryly.

“It is supposed to represent the one who wishes to court the other. And seeing that my helmet-“

“- has horns.” Tony looked at the antler in his bed. “It’s a pretty antler, I have to give you that.”

“Thank you. It's from a Bilgesnipe.” Loki stalked closer. “Will you accept it and with it, my courtship?”

Tony let his eyes wander over Loki, slowly, appreciatively. “It would be stupid to have you slip through my fingers, wouldn’t it?”

“It would indeed,” Loki spoke and was only a few inches away from Tony’s face.

He could already feel his cool breath on his face and his eyes widened. He leant forward. “Then I better accept that gift, don’t I?”

Loki nodded firmly.

“But, Loki, next time, a smaller and maybe, a better gift, please? Like I don't know what to do with that.”

Loki chuckled. “Maybe. That one is not as pretty as it could be but I was in a hurry to propose a courting.” Loki smirked and came closer. “But I can think of a better gift right now.”

“You can?” Tony licked his lips, already knowing to where this would lead and his excitement rose and he leant forward. Their lips were only a hairsbreadth away and a small tip would suffice to have their lips meet in a kiss.

“Yes.” And with that, Loki leant forward, met his lips and –

_It was perfect_. Tony slung his arms around Loki’s neck and deepened the kiss. He noticed that the antler vanished from the bed, landed on the floor and the bed was all of sudden free for them.

“Courting?” Loki asked pantingly and pulled up Tony’s bothersome shirt.

“Courting,” Tony agreed, sat up and took off his shirt “You know on Earth we have a saying that one should try their products - No, wait, I forgot. But something about testing before buying.”

Loki bucked up beneath him. “You want to test me before you fully agree to this?”

“Yes,” Tony hissed and attacked Loki’s neck. “Always better. Compatibility and all that.”

“You’re right. Need to know whether a mortal fits a god.”

“Ego, much?”

“Sure. Otherwise, we would have a problem with fitting together.”

Tony bit down on Loki’s neck for that.

He yelled. “Did you just bite me?” His eyes gleamed darkly in the light.

“Of course.” Tony laughed. “You implied that I have a big ego. And although that is true, there are better words you can say to me in bed.”

Loki grinned. “I think we can skip the whole courting stage. We already fit together so well. And I really, really need to learn some Midgardian customs.”

Tony chuckled. “Well, do you know lube on Asgard?”


End file.
